Interactive whiteboards and other interactive display devices can provide touch detection for computer applications and can display electronic content to large groups of users. For example, interactive whiteboards may be used in collaborative settings (e.g., in a classroom) in which multiple users add, modify, or otherwise manipulate electronic content via the whiteboard. Users can also add or modify to the electronic content of the whiteboard via mobile devices.
Prior solutions for collaborative workspace applications may present disadvantages. For example, a collaborative workspace may be used to group sets of participants in a shared space. The different participants may access the collaborative workspace via separate devices. Working in a virtual workspace on separate devices does not provide the same physical cues identifying members of a group or contributions of a group that would be provided in a real-world working environment.
Improved systems and methods are desirable for facilitating group work in collaborative workspaces.